Weapons Testing
Back to 2011 Logs Jackknife Magnum Jackknife is outside of the dome this cycle with a new weapon she has been working on since word of the troublesome Skorponoks gang reached her audios. She has a few mechs setting up the combat drones up to move around at the moment while she does some fine tuning of the weapon. Magnum walks in as well. A smile crosses his face as he sees Jackknife there working on one of her weapons. Magnum approaches you and resists a hug, seeing that you are on the firing line. "Hey good looking." Magnum says, standing next to you. "What do you have there?" Jackknife glances over her shoulder at the greeting. "Watch and find out." she replies as the mechs move off and give her the signal. The combat drones begin their maneuvers as she takes aim with what appears to be some sort of altered crossbow. She depresses the trigger and the object the 'bow' section is holding is launched. The object flings open as it spins toward a drone. It lands just in front of the drone as it scatters large 'tacks'. Magnum nods and sets his optics downrange. Hm, a projectile that opens and scatters smaller ones. Though Magnum forgets the name of it, he knows the idea behind it. "Interesting. Tacks?" Magnum asks, unsure as to what those tacks the weapon spread do. Jackknife watches the wheels of the drone get impaled upon the tacks or otherwise getting into their gear works so they cannot move. "The Skorponok gang are reported to be all wheel based grounders and therefore I needed a weapon that could take out their ability to drive without harming them overly." Magnum nods, "An excellent idea and good backup plan should we need it. I, for one, would rather not have to resort to such methods." Magnum's optics remain downrange as he watches the drone seize up and stop, affirming her with a nod. Jackknife notes, "We may not have a choice in the matter. They are fast and tricky. They outraced and outmaneuvered Shark for Primus' sake." she states as she reloads the weapon with a different sort of load. "This is an alternative using the same weapon." Magnum looks over at Jackknife as she loads the weapon.. heh, a femme loading up a weapon, looks pretty good, especially since its Jackie. Magnum then looks back down range and hopes that his femme caught him checking her out. "I am looking forward to seeing what this alternate firing mode is." Magnum replies, waiting for the shot. Jackknife finishes the loading and takes aim at the next drone. Oh she saw him looking of course. But this is serious time for her. She's all business at the moment. The weapon launches, this time there is no flinging out like the other one. Instead when it impacts the ground it releases something wet looking. The drone rolls over this stuff and slowly it's unable to move any further. "Just as it should work." she notes proudly. "It's a special quick drying adhesive." Magnum watches as the drone rolls over the sticky adhesive and stop in its tracks. "I like the adhesive idea a lot more, Jackknife. Especially since there's no internal damage like those spikes." Magnum says, indicating his preference. "Have you considered making that the primary method of fire?" Jackknife looks to Magnum a moment, "I made this weapon so it could launch a variety of objects of a certain size so it is more versatile. The tacks and the glue are just two options." Magnum nods. "Having options makes it even more versatile for any situation. Good job." Magnum nods in approval. "How long have you been working on it for?" Magnum asks, again looking over at the weapon-wielding Jackknife. Jackknife loads it up one more time with another object. "Since Prime put in the orders to bring in the Skorponoks. Figured the only way to bring them in is to outsmart them." she brings up the weapon and takes aim on the last drone. The trigger is pulled and out goes the object, which upon impact acts like a mini-EMP and short circuits the drone. "There's ways to bring mechs down that these punks aren't aware of or are too cocky to think anyone would pull it on them." Magnum looks downrange and watches as Jackknife short-circuits the drone with an EMP shell. Magnum looks grin as he responds, "I just hope it doesn't come to that. Perhaps they can listen to reason." Magnum considers other courses, leaving shooting as one of the last available options. Jackknife shakes her head, "Shark tried that. They wouldn't listen. They only understand things in the realm of their racing skills." she explains, "Here's another option." she states as another object is loaded and the weapon aimed. The object launches and impacts the last drone, a thick black liquid splattering all over it. She nods and swings the weapon so the business end is aimed at the ground. "Coagulated black paint. Good for temporary blinding." Magnum looks on as Jackknife fires the back paint shot at the last drone, covering it in paint. Magnum laughs, "That would definitely not be fun to clean up. Do you to get a brand-new paint job if you get hit by that?" Magnum asks, just out of curiosity. Jackknife smirks to that, "Only if you ask nicely." she states, coming up the mechs to tend to the drones as her testing is done. "I think I can report this to Prime as a successful testing and that I'll make up a few of these for the mechs that go on patrol." Magnum flinches as he misspoke. "Heh.. I meant, do you have to get a new one or does it wash off?" Magnum restates his question, as he was misunderstood. Then, with a nod, Magnum affirms. "Yes, your weapon looks to be quite a success. I like that it is modular and supports multiple options." Magnum looks like he wants to give it a try, but doesn't ask. Jackknife nods and shifts it in her hand, offering the butt end to you. "Would you like to examine it? Doesn't hurt to have opinions from mechs that may or may not end up having to use it." she states, "As to the question, it's the sort of paint you have to use a chemical cleanser on to remove. That is /if/ you allow it to dry." Magnum smirks with a laugh, thinking he'd rather examine Jackknife. As a matter of fact- he does, holding his hand out and grasping the butt end of the weapon with his hand. Magnum takes it in hand, feeling the weight distribution of the weapon while pointing it downrange. "Hmm..." Magnum thinks, "Feels well-balanced." Magnum looks through the sights, aiming it at a target drone down range. Jackknife smiles as she takes the weapon while checking her over as well. "Why thank you for saying so. I do work hard to maintain balance as well as functionality." Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 1! Magnum smiles as well as he replies, "I know." He loads up a shot - the quick-drying adhesive, and fires it at one of the practice drones. But instead of shooting the target, the weapon jams. "Hmm, jammed." Magnum says, placing the weapon on safe. Continuing to point the weapon downrange, Magnum opens the chamber of the weapon in an attempt to clear the malfunction. Little did Magnum know the quick adhesive glue round had already been primed in the chamber. As soon as Magnum opens the chamber, the round explodes ALL over Magnum. Jackknife frowns as the shot jams and shakes her head. She lets him try to figure out how to deal with it.. but he gets an ugly surprise instead. "Oh my. Well it’s the wash racks for you." she says. Boy.. Magnum looks SOOOO embarrassed, covered in all that sticky glue. Instead of moving towards the wash racks, Magnum appears as if he's stuck in place. "Well, this is embarrassing." Magnum says, remaining -literally- stuck in place. Magnum then asks, "Would you mind helping me?" Jackknife gestures the mechs that were dealing with the drones, "Some help please!" she calls out. They come over and glance at the sticky Magnum. "Test with a finger if it's fully dry first. No sense in anyone getting stuck to him." Magnum dries up quickly enough, the sticky glue working exactly how Jackknife made it. "Thanks Jackie." Magnum smiles. He would look at her, save he's stuck. "When I'm finally cleaned up from this stuff, I would very much like to spend some time with you." The mechs pick Magnum up after testing for dryness and they move off toward the wash racks with him. Jackknife following them in. "Luckily for you Magnum I was carrying stuff with me to cancel out the affects of this quick drying glue." she states as she reaches into her subspace, "You are spending time with me silly." Magnum laughs with a grin, "But being stuck doesn't count, silly." Magnum gets carried to the wash racks by the mechs, arriving there with Jackknife. Magnum looks like he'd rather snug with you then be stuck in all this glue. Magnum smiles as Jackknife says she was carrying stuff to cancel the glue. "I am glad you are so versatile to have created stuff to get our allies out of the glue, Jackknife." Jackknife starts spraying the stuff on the glue and allows it to set awhile before she turns the shower on so the chemicals can wash off the glue while it is fluid. "I always have a backup plan for things just in case something goes awry." she states. Magnum lies under the shower while you spray the chemicals onto his large robot form. Little by little, the glue washes off and Magnum starts regaining freedom of movement. First, his fingers.. arms, then legs. Soon, Magnum's able to move all of his major servos as the chemicals work quickly to wash off his glue. Jackknife stands back so she doesn't get spattered and nods her head as you slowly are able to move again. "Well that should take of that problem." she smiles to you. "So you were saying about spending time with me?" Magnum smiles as he gets freed of all the glue, the sticky substance washing away. As the shower completes, Magnum stands up. He approaches you with a snug. "Thought about doing this since I saw you up there on the firing line. But then was not the time." Magnum proclaims, happy to finally be close to Jackie. Jackknife cocks her head as the mech states that and gives her a snug. She melts against him, "Missed this you know. Been awhile." she admits softly. Magnum beams, "Me too, Jackie." Let the record show that this is probably the first time Magnum's called Jackknife by her shortened name. Magnum gives her a squeeze, "It's always been a while with me, hasn't it?" Magnum asks. Jackknife mms softly, embracing the mech back tightly, "Yes." comes her short reply. "But such are the wages of war." Magnum's smile fades to a serious look, "Jackknife, are you happy with me?" Magnum asks seriously, as if the time he spends with her always happens to be few and far between. Magnum is (and sounds) concerned with the state of Jackknife. Jackknife cocks her head at the question. A fair one of course. But a bit out of the blue. "I am happy with you. I just wish we had more time to be together is all." Magnum nods as if satisfied with your answer. He snugs you closer and gives you a kiss. "As do I, Jackknife." Magnum looks around to check his surroundings.. the wash is probably not the best of places to be with Jackknife. He considers his options quietly. Jackknife mms into the kiss then lays her head on your chest. "Good to know that." she replies, then a short pause as you go quiet. "What's on your mind hm?" "Just considering that the wash is not the best place for us to be together like this." Magnum replies, "A lot of Mechs and femmes come here, so I was thinking of other places we can go." Magnum says, telling Jackknife what exactly was on his mind. Jackknife ohs softly, "Concerned there'd be some sort of rumor talk hm?" she asks as she steps back from him. "Perhaps my lab would be a better place? I can lock the door." Magnum laughs. "I am far too old to be concerned with rumors. But that would be better." Magnum confirms, taking your hand and allowing you to lead the way. Jackknife grasps your hand gently and leads the way towards the barracks, "Well good, I'm not concerned with them either." she states. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Magnum's LogsCategory:Jackknife's Logs